


Death and Med School

by OMGitsgreen



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Insomnia, M/M, Minific, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Patroclus is a good bystander, Prompt Fic, Temper Tantrums, college student shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8134171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMGitsgreen/pseuds/OMGitsgreen
Summary: "Honestly Patroclus just knew it was because he had so many things he could be doing instead of sleeping because sleeping was for the dead and those not trying to get into med school." After a sleepless night studying, Patroclus returns to his dorm only to find an odd person sleeping outside of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A quick little minific that was prompted by one of my tumblr followers who wanted a Patrochilles in College AU from me! You can follow me at itsomgitsgreenblogging on tumblr!

The thing about Patroclus was that his life sucked and he was just living through it trying to accept it. 

Now, he wasn’t trying to be depressing. It’s just that he was a biology major in the pre-med track, was paying for his own education, and was an insomniac on top of it. The therapist he went to sometimes blamed it on his terrible home life, and natural inclination for self-punishment. Honestly Patroclus just knew it was because he had so many things he could be doing instead of sleeping because sleeping was for the dead and those not trying to get into med school. 

And so every day Patroclus put his classes early in the morning, had his labs, then worked in the labs. All of which took from 8:00 in the morning to 7:30 in the evening with one food break in between. Then he immediately got dinner, cracked open his books, and studied. That day Patroclus peeled his eyes away from his textbook once to say hello to his friend Briseis. And by the time he could no longer focus and memorize it was nearing one in the morning and the library was empty. And so Patroclus through his stuff in his bag and began his slog back to his dorm room to stare at the ceiling until he either drifted off into sleep or had to get up.

And it was then that he came across the guy sleeping on the bench outside his dorm room, and he wasn’t just any guy. No, Patroclus wouldn’t mistake that ridiculously good looking golden man-bun and sculptor rendered features anywhere. It was Achilles Peleus, famed track and field athlete in the school’s competitive and prestigious program. The distance runner who was on his way to stardom. And for some reason, he was sleeping on the bench outside their dorm with a backpack acting as a blanket. 

“Um, hey?” Patroclus asked, shaking his arm a bit. Achilles’ eyes opened, in the low lamp light the green of his eyes was dark and it made Patroclus shiver. “You alright? Do you need to get let in?”

“I don’t live here. I live over there,” Achilles pointed to the dorm across the street as he rubbed the back of his head with his other hand, “I’m on a strike,” 

“A…strike?” Patroclus repeated dumbly.

“My dumbass roommate keeps bringing his side piece into our room and I walked in and he didn’t tell me he was there. I’m so over it. I would rather not even be in the same building,” Achilles said with roll of his eyes. 

“I’m sorry, I…I just wanted to make sure you were okay,” Patroclus said before blurting out, “I live in a single, and I have an extra mattress cover and some blankets and stuff. I mean…if you sleep out here someone might steal your things.”

Achilles blinked before opening his bag as if the idea hadn’t crossed his mind in the heat of his standoff. Obviously seeing that everything was in order he closed it, before looking back to Patroclus. 

“I mean, if you’re offering I’m accepting,” Achilles said, throwing his backpack over his shoulder and stretching out his hand. “I’m Achilles. Achilles Peleus. What’s your name?”

“I know,” Patroclus blurted out before feeling himself flush. Achilles gave his a snide half-grin.

“Oh, am I really that famous?”

“Don’t let your head get too big,” Patroclus said, rolling his eyes and shoving his hands in his pockets. “I’m Patroclus. Patroclus Menoetius.” 

“It’s a pleasure,” Achilles said, sticking his hand out. 

“Likewise,” Patroclus said, taking it.


End file.
